


Рубцы

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Right at the start of Mass Effect 2, Scars, Shepard is having a bad time guys, The Shepard/Liara is just a hint sorry, allusions to self harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Элиза Шепард не чувствует себя собой.





	Рубцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979746) by [Kona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona). 

> **Предупреждения:** ПТСР, паническая атака, селфхарм  
**Примечание:** Нестандартное имя главной героини.
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Элиза Шепард не чувствует себя собой. 

Доктор Чаквас вылечила шрамы на ее лице и объявила ее совершенно здоровой, но какой-то странный зуд под кожей продолжает ее изводить.

С костями тоже не все гладко — кибернетические импланты помогают наращивать мышцы и увеличивать физическую силу — но их она тоже чувствует, и это ощущение не дает ей покоя. Она слышит низкий гул биотических полей, которого не было раньше — новые усилители превратили ее слабенькие биотические способности в нечто более мощное. А еще ее кожа была испещрена мерцающими ярко-красными шрамами, наглядно доказывая, что в ее жилах течет не только кровь.

«Не беспокойтесь, Шепард, это всего лишь влияние кибернетических систем, внедренных в ваше тело».

Шепард чувствует себя машиной, а не женщиной.

Глядя в зеркало, она как будто возвращается назад во времени. Собственное лицо кажется ей более юным и дышит свежестью, которую она не ощущала вот уже несколько лет. Веснушки словно потускнели, зато кожа выглядит гладкой и ровной. Рубца, полученного после столкновения с молотильщиком на Акузе, выпуклой полосы, проходящей от правого уха к середине щеки, больше нет. 

И это самая болезненная из утрат. Шепард заслужила право носить на себе эти рубцы. Ощутив эту потерю с новой силой, она сбрасывает одежду и смотрит в зеркало на свое тело, чувствуя подступающую тошноту.

Пулевого ранения в живот, полученного на Вермайре и оставившего после себя звездчатую отметину, словно и не было. Шрам от лезвия омни-тула на левом плече, напоминающий по форме символ молнии, тоже исчез. На месте трех полос от когтей на правом бедре, полученных в Пределе Кеплера, гладкая кожа без малейших признаков рубцовой ткани.

Ей хочется кричать.

У нее отняли все напоминания. 

Отняли все.

Шепард судорожно сжимает руками края раковины и, тяжело дыша, опускается на колени.

— Меня зовут Элиза Шепард. Я родилась 11 апреля. Мой личный номер 5923-AC-2826. Я служу на фрегате «Нормандия».

Она повторяет эти слова как заклинание, снова и снова, пока сама не начинает верить в них.

Элиза Шепард. Она Элиза Шепард. 

Она ощупывает собственное лицо, проводя большим пальцем по тому участку, где раньше был рубец. Ее руки дрожат. Плотно зажмурив глаза, она вспоминает, как Лиара бережно прикасалась к нему, улыбаясь с застенчивым любопытством, и спрашивала, от чего он возник.

Она помнит, как поздравила Лиару с ее первым шрамом и сказала, что теперь ей никогда не забыть полученный опыт. Она помнит каждое мгновение, когда Лиара проводила пальцами или губами по выпуклой полосе и шептала слова утешения.

Шепард всегда верила, что если потеряет жетоны, то ее опознают по шрамам. Что лицо Элизы Шепард и рубец на щеке, которым она так гордится, принесший ей медаль и повышение по службе, никогда не будут забыты.

Эта женщина в зеркале — не она. Это кто-то другой. Смогут ли друзья или товарищи по оружию принять ее такой? Если бы они не знали, что это она, как знают Чаквас и Джокер, то сумели бы ее узнать?

Шепард помнит, что в комплект ее брони, лежащий на столе в этой новой (и слишком просторной) каюте, входит тактический нож.

Шрам будет выглядеть по-другому. Он будет слишком тонким, но что-то ведь нужно сделать.

Она с трудом поднимается на ноги и идет за ножом, даже не вспомнив, что надо одеться. Берет его дрожащей рукой и вновь возвращается к зеркалу. Все что ей нужно — лишь провести лезвием по щеке.

«Он будет слишком тонким», — напоминает ей внутренний голос. Обжигающая струя кислоты молотильщика, хлестнувшая ее по лицу, оставила более широкий след. Этот шрам будет фальшивкой. Слишком явной фальшивкой. И тогда все точно догадаются, что она самозванка.

Шепард не знает наверняка, не самозванка ли она.

Кончик лезвия взрезает кожу, причиняя острую и неожиданную боль. Эта боль отрезвляет, и Шепард опускает нож. Глядя на себя — взмокшую от пота, обезумевшую, окровавленную — она по крайней мере чувствует себя живой. Больше похожей на Элизу Шепард, какой бы та ни была или не перестала быть. 

У нее кровь на лице. И это значит, что она в большей степени человек, чем машина, ведь правда?

Это всего лишь начало пути. Болезненного пути.


End file.
